And They All Fall Down
by Yakboss61
Summary: Elaina knew from the beginning that if she was chosen by the Keyblade, all the worlds would erupt in war. Now she is the only one who can prevent the destruction of the universe. My take on the First Keyblade War. Rated T for violence.


**Hey guys! Here's another story for your enjoyment. Sorry that its a bit short but oh well. Hope you like it!**

I never wanted any of this.

I never wanted to get in a conflict like this.

I never wanted to be chosen by the Keyblade.

Heck, I never even wanted to exist at all.

I've already caused so much trouble, and apparently I'm the only one to fix it.

Yay me.

* * *

The tall black figure lunged at me, Keyblade in hand, and attempted to make a downward slash. I quickly dodged out of the way, and gripped my own weapon harder. I had spent what seemed to be the last ten minutes trying to get away from the creep, whose glowing red eyes seemed to be wherever I turned.

I had been tracking him for months now. This was the man I had continuously seen in my dreams since ever since I was chosen by the Keyblade, and today was the day that they would end.

My black-cloaked stalker swung his blade towards my chest, and I parried. We locked eyes, but I immediately looked away. I had been taught that the eyes were windows to the soul, and I was pretty sure that his eyes didn't show butterflies and rainbows.

With a forceful push, he was knocked to the ground. Unfortunately for me, he found the strength to get back up. I had probably knocked him down five times already, and he still didn't show any sign of breaking a sweat. Not that I could tell that he was or anything; the only thing that wasn't cloaked in black were his haunting red eyes.

Speaking of sweating, that's exactly what I was doing. I struggled to keep a firm grip on my Keyblade as my mysterious friend made another attack, this time to my head. I wasn't wearing my armor, which probably was not the best idea, but his attacks were too quick for me to summon anything.

I tried to block the incoming attack with my Keyblade, but I was a little too late. I was pushed back towards the edge of the precipice where we were fighting. Our so-called 'battleground' was the top of a mountain that was flat enough to work just fine.

I forced myself to stand just as soon as my enemy lunged again. This time I was ready. I turned out of the way and thrashed my blade onto his back. It must have hurt because he was wincing in pain, but I hadn't used as much force as I usually did during my attacks. Interesting.

Before I had another chance to hit him again, he leaped in the air, and threw his Keyblade like a knife, aimed at my shoulder. I was too much in shock to process what was going on, so I unwillingly took the blow. The force of the Keyblade spun me around until I landed on my back. I could have sworn that I broke a rib. No matter. It wasn't like this was the first time that had happened.

I struggled to rise as my cloaked adversary strode towards his weapon, which had inconveniently landed next to my head. My Keyblade had been knocked over to the other side of the mountain, so I was defenseless.

The cloaked figure picked up his weapon and pointed it at my heart. I suddenly knew that I wouldn't be able to escape this time.

Unless…

It was at that moment that I decided to do something that was probably the dumbest thing that I have ever done.

I vanished.

* * *

I reappeared a split second later next to my Keyblade as my black-clad foe slammed his own blade into the earth below. He could have killed me if I hadn't done what I just did.

I knew that Dark Corridors were a big no-no at the Academy, and that it could influence the heart and blabidy bla. I didn't care. What did my instructors think I would do, anyway? Just lie there and wait to be killed?

I ran towards my enemy at an alarmingly fast rate, Keyblade in hand, ready to strike. However, he decided to turn around at the last minute and immediately rolled out of harm's way. I skidded to a stop. Would this fight ever end?

My red-eyed nightmare slowly strode towards me. I knew that this ordeal would never end as long as he stood before me. It was time for me to end it.

As he brought his Keyblade over his head to strike, I sized my opportunity. Before he could react, I slashed at him from the side, brought my weapon into an uppercut, and kicked him to the ground with my right foot. He lay there motionless as I finally caught my breath.

I kicked his Keyblade so that it was out of reach and bent down. _Time to find out who you really are, you red-eyed freak_. I pulled off his cloak to reveal…

Nothing.

Had it been a ghost? No, they didn't exist. He was just a nobody, literally.

I got up and looked down from the mountain. I could see hundreds of thousands of Keyblade wielders fighting each other like it was every man for himself. It was total war.

I couldn't bear to watch. This had been all my fault. I hadn't known it at the time, but what I did had triggered a series of events that had led to this. I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself.

What have I done?

 **That's all for now! Please leave a review! It helps a lot more than you think!**


End file.
